A dynamic filter assembly typically includes a housing which contains a filter unit having one or more filter elements positioned adjacent to an element having one or more members. In typical embodiments, there is a relative motion between the filter elements and the members, e.g., rotational motion. The filter elements and the members may have any of a variety of suitable configurations. For example, the filter unit may include a stack of substantially flat, disk-shaped filter elements while the element may include a stack of substantially flat rotary disks or members coupled to a shaft. The rotary disks may be interleaved between the filter elements with a gap maintained between each filter element and rotary disk. The rotary disks preferably rotate relative to the filter elements.
In typical embodiments, a process fluid is input into the housing through a process fluid inlet and then passes through the gaps between the rotary disks and the filter element. While the process fluid is in the housing, it may be preferable to maintain a relative rotation between the filter elements and the members. The permeate passes through the filter elements and exits the housing through a permeate outlet. The remainder of the process fluid, i.e, the retentate or concentrate, exits the housing through a retentate/concentrate outlet.
The relative rotation of the members and the filter elements causes the process fluid in the gaps between the members and the filter elements to sweep the surface of the filter elements. Debris are thus prevented from accumulating on the surface of the filter elements and fouling or clogging of the filter elements is minimized. This extends the useful life of the filter elements.